


Aw, Lucky, No!

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lucky's a cockblock tho, M/M, Talk of Blowjobs, it's very cute, nerf war, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Nerf Wars are a great way to end the night. Or get one started.





	Aw, Lucky, No!

Bucky sighed happily as he dropped his bag on the floor by their front door, bending down to unlace his boots. He was finally home after a long day of classes followed by an equally long shift at the bookstore he worked at. He was in the mood to change into the comfiest sweatpants he owned and curl up on the couch with Clint and Lucky with a shitty movie playing in the background. Bucky let out a pleasurable groan as he finally managed to crack his back and shed his thick coat. He was about to head further into the apartment when a quiet pop! sounded and a foam bullet smacked onto his left shoulder, adhering to the metal prosthetic there. He let out a surprised grunt and looked up just in time to see purple clad feet and the ends of a fluffy mohawk ducking around the corner and into the kitchen. 

“Oh you’re in for it doll,” Bucky hollered giving chase, all the exhaustion in his body giving way to adrenaline as he skidded around the corner barely managing to duck under another bullet. This one smacked into the drywall right beside his ear.

“Heads up soldier! Most hits gets a victory blowjob!” Clint hollered from behind their kitchen island as he chucked a gun over to Bucky. He caught it with ease and cocked it before making his way into their living room to wedge between the couch and the wall to wait. 

The blonde eventually edged his way into the room, eyes narrowed as they scanned the room searching for where Bucky was hiding. He had just began to turn for the door once more when Bucky sprung from his spot and pegged Clint square in the head. The squawk of surprise he received left Bucky giggling as he slipped and slid toward the recliner in the corner. Clint managed to tangle an ankle between Bucky’s feet sending the both of them to the floor, Clint pinning Bucky to the ground with his knees in Bucky’s shoulders. His face was screwed into a devious smile as he dramatically cocked the bright orange gun in his hand aiming it at Bucky’s face. 

“Say uncle,” he demanded between his own snorts of laughter as Bucky squirmed under the larger man trying to get leverage to flip them over. He was about to fire his last bullet when Bucky managed to flip them over onto their lush area rug and fire his last few bullets nailing Clint in the shoulder and right between his eyes. 

“I think you should’ve called uncle doll,” Bucky smirked down at Clint tossing both of their guns away from them before leaning down to brace himself on either side of Clint’s head. “Now I do believe I’m owed a victory blowjob.”

“Yeah yeah you’ll get your blowjob. Gimme some sugar first,” Clint surged up tangling a hand in Bucky’s low bun, tugging on it gently to press their lips together. Clint was beginning to nip and suck down the column of Bucky’s throat when a big blonde head shoved it’s way between the two. Both grown men let out unmanly shrieks as a wide pink tongue licked it’s own kisses across both of their faces. 

“Aw, Lucky. No!” Clint groaned dramatically letting his head thunk against the rug as Bucky rolled off of his hips and Lucky claimed the spot between the two, pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth with his happy pants.


End file.
